Truly Sisters
by The Frozen Snowflake
Summary: A sequel to my previous story "Best of Friends". Post movie: Anna and Elsa are becoming more familar with each other and how each other works. With a lot of love, and a little icy magic, these pair of sisters can only get closer. Although they are very differnt, and quite estranged; they are Truly Sisters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! I promised a sequel to "Best of Friends", and now I have fulfilled my promise.**

**This starts post movie: around a few weeks after the Great Thaw. **

**I hope you enjoy! xx**

* * *

"Anna!" Elsa crouched down beside the limp figure. Her skin was pale, her eyes looked dim-grey, but the most prominent part of Anna was the red spots covering her from head to toe.

"Elsa, is everything alright?" Gerda asked, gasping at the poor sight of Anna.

"Please, fetch me the doctor! The best in the kingdom!" Elsa ordered, tears skimming down her cheeks.

"Right away, Your Majesty!" Gerda said, rushing out of the door and messaging the doctor.

Elsa looked at Anna's face- although Elsa liked medicine very much and would possibly be a doctor, if she wasn't a queen- she couldn't think what the disease was.

That was a lie in itself- Elsa did know what it _could_ be. Her guesses consisted of; rubella, the measles, the shingles and the chicken pox. Elsa also knew Anna could very well have the deadly scarlet fever. Elsa knew that either way, she should wear her gloves, just in case.

"Elsa, my head aches," Anna's husky voice came from Elsa's side. Anna lay on her bed, her eyes half-open, and her energy used up on that one sentence.

"You'll be alright. I'd but some ice on you, but I need the doctor to diagnose you," Elsa said, nibbling her lip.

"Ok-ay," Anna said, as she swiftly fell asleep.

"You'll be fine, Anna."

Elsa sighed as she watched her "baby sister" fall asleep. Anna was never this fatigue or lifeless- well, except for those two times Elsa accidently hit her with ice, but other than that, Anna was always buoyant.

"Your Majesty, I present Doctor Buras of Arendelle. The best in the kingdom," Gerda announced, looking worried.

Elsa turned to this frail man. His grey hair curled around his head- leaving the centre completely bald. His face was white and pinched – making his look rather mousy. He wore a shapeless green-beige coat, with black jeans, with matching braces. His shirt was cream, when it was supposed to be white, and his shoes were too big. Elsa suspected he'd been ill.

"Hello, Your Majesty. I have been called urgently for the Princess?" He spoke fluent Norwegian, but with a British accent.

"Hello. Anna had been unwell since yesterday, but came out in a very prominent rash," Elsa explained tearfully.

"It's alright, Your Highness. I'll take a look at her. I shouldn't suspect that it's scarlet fever, but if it is, you do know there is a chance of death."

Elsa nodded, tears seeping through her eyes. She got up, and walked out of the room gracefully, so the doctor could check on Anna.

"She'll be alright. I don't think it is scarlet fever," Gerda kindly said, but Elsa shook her head, tears spilling down her cheeks.

"I don't know. I just don't know," Elsa sighed, and ran to get her gloves, before ice came out as freely as the tears.

_She'll be alright, _Elsa thought. But, even Elsa had to doubt herself- the rash did look spontaneously scarlet fever-like. She had to admit. Elsa continuously turned into the wrong room, getting lost in her own castle, as well as in her own thoughts.

"Queen, Elsa. Is Princess Anna alright? She said she felt terrible," Melinda said. Melinda was a German servant, who came to Arendelle to run away with her chosen husband, which her family did not approve of. Her husband, Lucifer, also worked in the castle, as a groomer.

"I don't know," poor Elsa bluntly answered, before excusing herself, and finally finding her room.

"Oh, Anna! The amount of times I said "no" to you when you wanted to build a snowman. I'd give anything to build a snowman with you!" Elsa wept, her pillow becoming as wet as the Atlantic.

She pulled on her white, elbow-length gloves, and went out of the room, dabbing her eyes.

_Conceal! Don't feel! _Elsa thought, time after time. But after another tear silently glided down to the ground, she just gave up. _Let it go! Can't hold it back anymore! _

Elsa let the tears slide down, after all, she had to show her emotions. Her emotions were uncontrollable, and were linked to her powers. There was no point trying to control them, but it did help if she thought optimistically.

"Please, let her be alright!" Elsa Prayed, harder than she ever did before.

Gerda came up behind the Queen. She hated to see Anna or Elsa upset. The last time she had seen Elsa so upset was when her parents died. She had never seen the event of Anna being frozen, but had heard of it.

"Your Majesty, the doctor requests your presence," Gerda said, and walked slowly behind a reluctant Elsa.

"She'll be fine. I'm worrying over nothing!" Elsa cried, begging for reassurance.

Gerda solemnly shrugged, which got Elsa's anxiety levels rising. Anna didn't have scarlet fever, and she wouldn't need to be isolated! The doctors couldn't do anything for scarlet fever, only bleed them, and Elsa knew of this. She shook her head, ice gathering beneath her gloves.

"We can hope. The doctor will know the symptoms of the scarlet fever," Gerda said, trying to rebirth the Queen's faith.

Elsa hugged Gerda. In many ways, the short, plump brunette was like a mother to her. She knew Gerda had all the wisdom of the world, although she didn't quite go to school. She knew how to read and write, learning by her father.

"Thank you Gerda."

Elsa and Gerda walked gravely to the white door, which held so many unpredictable affairs and event behind it.

Elsa knocked politely at the door, waiting to hear the faint voice of the doctor.

"Come in!" A cheerful voice said. Elsa rolled her eyes at the doctor's attempt to liven events up.

Elsa walked in to see the doctor packing up his things, and Anna's eyes fully open, and back to the sea-green-blue they were before.

"Anna!" Elsa gasped. Her face radiant.

"Hey Elsa! Guess what! I have chicken pox. Dear Doctor Buras told me. It's definitely not scarlet fever!" Anna said, her expression nonchalant.

"Anna! I was so worried! I'm so glad you are okay!" Elsa said, rushing over to the bedside to give Anna a warm hug.

"Thanks. And by the way, I have to abide by some medical rules. Ask Doctor Buras," Anna gestured her head over to the slouched figure.

Elsa looked at the doctor, listening attentively. Hoping that she didn't have to take any medical drugs or anything, as Anna would never take them, and would shut her mouth until it turned purple.

"Yes, well, there are some procedures she must attend. I will hand you the list, Queen Elsa," Doctor Buras hastily got out a list from his case.

Elsa nodded as she read through it. It didn't require much medicine- only to rest. That was a task in itself to Anna, who moved all the time.

"I will see she will stand by these rules- without objection," Elsa added the last phrase, looking directly at the meek Anna, who refused to eye her.

"Okay, I will," Anna sighed heavily, folding her arms.

"That will do. Goodbye, and make sure she sees to these rules clearly, Your Highness. Goodbye Princess Anna and Queen Elsa."

Elsa and Anna waved goodbye. They sighed. The doctor was only there for thirty minutes, but it felt like month and months. The fear of scarlet fever was submerged until further notice.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" Elsa said, her eyes welling up again.

"Thanks. I'm glad too!"

Elsa laughed, she never forgot how funny Anna could be. She realised she had thirteen years' worth of catching up to do.

"You know how much I love you, right?"

"Yeah, I have an idea," Anan said, mock smugly.

"Well, I love you Anna!"

"I love you too, Elsa!"

They hugged, thankful that they had each other.

* * *

**Did you enjoy? Please tell me if you did. **

**I really hope you enjoyed!**

**Love**

**The Frozen Snowflake! xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi all!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. I had a lot of fun making it. It's summer, I know, but I wanted to make one set in winter, because I love it so much!**

**Although summer is not my favourite season, I'm still trying to hang on to the last little thread of it, before all the "regulations" and "routines" take their course. **

**I'll stop ranting now. I hope you enjoy! xx**

* * *

Elsa gazed out of the balcony. Everywhere was so quiet- peaceful. The roofs had a sprinkled layer of Mother Nature's fairy dust on them. Like white frosting on a triangular cake. Elsa was glad to see snow that was not her own. Everywhere Elsa went, she would be known as "The Snow Queen."

It looked perfect against the pink, orange and yellow sky. It looked like Heaven, it truly did. All the tranquilness of the Earth coming to meet in Arendelle, and create a perfect display of Heaven Above. There was still a few little snowflakes fluttering onto the ground with elegence and glee.

Elsa sighed, a tear drop fell, as gracefully as a swan. Never would she forget the horror in her heart as Anna momentarily died. Never would she forgive herself, even knowing Anna is as sprightly and as buoyant as ever. She would never forgive her powers.

The snow lay still, relaxing in its earthly nest. There had never been a prettier sight. It made the kingdom whole, instead of fractions of cottages and markets. It twinkled on the ground with a Heavenly glint of fascination. It frosted the roofs in swirls, and more was still gracefully falling.

"I've never seen such beauty and wonder," Elsa muttered, as she let several tear drops melt from her ice-like eyes.

"Then you obviously haven't seen me!" A cheeky voice retorted.

Elsa spun round to see the smiling face of her younger sister. Her braids were half undone, and her cheeks and nose were scarlet from the cold air. But her smile shone through the rouge and beamed over the balcony and onto the house-like ornaments below. She wore the magenta cape over her deep ocean blue frock, with emerald flowers below. The black sleeves morphed into emerald mittens, keeping her hands warm. Her boots were black, with the exact same shade of emerald laces on them.

"Anna! What a pleasant surprise!" Elsa smiled through her tears.

A concerned expression swept over Anna's crimson face, "Why are you upset? Oh, Elsa! This isn't your snow! I swear!"

"I know it's not, but I couldn't help but remember seeing you frozen solid. It broke my heart!" Elsa explained, as more teardrops rolled down her cheeks.

"Well, then don't look at me! I'm frozen solid at present. It's nasty to play snowball fights with a snowman!" Anna quipped, and got a giggle in return.

"I'm serious! I thought I'd lose you!" Elsa said, taking her fuchsia cape, and placing it on Anna's frozen shoulders, which looked like they were sprouting icicles.

"Nah, I'm too stubborn to give up that easy!" Anna said, as she pulled the woollen cloak over her own magenta came.

Elsa laughed, but shook her long white-blonde braid back, "Seriously! You could have died!"

Anna looked wistfully out to the sugar-coated land. She never thought about those few minutes when she was frozen. She had never ever thought it was her own sister's fault, because it wasn't. It was fear, and if anything, it was her own fault. She couldn't bear the thought of her sister struggling with guilt- day after day, when she herself never reflected on it.

"No, Elsa. It was never your fault. It was mine. I created the eternal winter, just as you did. I played a huge role in it. All because of infatuation it for a scheming, underhanded Prince!" Anna added scornfully, her face becoming beetroot.

"I still froze your heart, when I shouldn't have!" Elsa indicated, while tears washed old tears in a repeatable cycle.

Anna sighed at Elsa, and suddenly became more mature of the woman facing her, "Elsa, people make mistakes. If one never made a flaw or an error in their route of life, it would be impossible to carry on. We need mistakes! We are human. Humans are flawed. Everyone has a flaw, everyone creates one. We are imperfections. God made us in His image and likeness, but He gave us free-will. Free-will is what tempted us to imperfection. Eve took the apple, because the human body is weak for temptation. We have made a world of mistakes.

The mistakes are not what matters, it is how you deal with them that matters. If you press guilt on yourself, then there is not much chance you'll learn from it. If you don't learn, how can you ever not avoid to make the same mistake again?

Listen, Elsa. Those wars and killings, they come from people who don't learn. They dismiss the mistake that humans made the first time. They go on to make the same mistake again, only to have far more disastrous results for everyone. War can be avoided. But, they would rather kill hundreds of people, instead of just discussing it.

Your mistake was the consequence of a flaw you had. Your bitter regret. Your fear got into your heart, and your lungs. It swept away all your positive energy, and created all negativity fleeing from you in the form of ice. It, by chance, hit me. But you could learn from it. You will learn from it. It could've been avoided, but it was a result of your anxiety. You cannot control your emotions, so I will grant you that it would be hard to discard.

But, with every cloud, it has a silver lining. Look at the positive, Elsa! You were able to control your God-Given gift. You were able to love without fear. You were able to rekindle our sisterhood, and only make it stronger.

If you want my input, you had a very small cloud, with a very prominent silver lining. Yes, you could have lost me, but you didn't. You have to realise that even if you did, I'd hate you to go around with guilt and self-hatred. Elsa, love is a powerful thing. It looks over flaws. You didn't lose me, and you will learn from it and carry on with your life. Every cloud, Elsa has a silver lining. Never forget that!"

Elsa stood silent and stunned. She couldn't believe that Anna had just described the course of her life. Elsa did press guilt, and never learned from it, because she was so remorseful. If she learned from it, she'd have had a happy life instead of thirteen years of isolation. She wiped a tear from her eye and sighed. Anna was very intelligent. She never boasted, or tried to portray it. She was, and was deeper than she came across.

Elsa pulled her sister in for a warm hug. Tears trickled down her cheeks and onto Anna's shoulders.

"Thank you, Anna! I never actually thought of it that way! Oh Anna! I'm so lucky to have a sister like you!"

Anna shook her head happily, "No. I'm the lucky one. I've got such an amazing sister!"

Elsa grinned, her lightly-freckled cheeks expanding. Showing her pearly-whites, she gazed up at the sky. It was nightfall, and the skies shone with twinkling starlight, like little snowflakes made of diamonds in the dark firmament.

Anna followed Elsa's gaze, and looked up at the sky. It definitely was stunning. The snow crystals winked at the sky, with luminous white light. It lay crisp. It lay deep. It lay even. It was one steady white blanket, covering the whole kingdom, and sugar-coating the roofs.

"Anna! Anna! Look! A star!" Elsa shrieked, pointing at the fireball bolting across the sky.

Anna stared at the zooming star, filled with fire and rage, lighting up the ebony sky. Anna smiled at Elsa and beamed at the meteoroid.

"Make a wish!" Elsa prompted, closing her own eyes, and blissfully wishing with all her might.

Anna shook Elsa after a while, in fear she had fallen asleep.

"Did you make a wish?" Elsa asked hopefully.

"No, sorry," Anna said casually.

Elsa's dark eyebrows screwed her eyes in, making them look a deep, stone-grey. She looked at Anna with utmost misperception. Why did Anna, the most excitable, eager girl in the kingdom miss a really good chance to make a wish?

"Why?" Elsa's mouth got around the word lingering on her tongue.

Anna smiled at Elsa and replied nonchalantly, "It came true six months ago."

* * *

**I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**Is anyone else really excited for Frozen's birthday? Or am I the only one who celebrates these things?**

**Anyway, please tell me what you think. **

**Love**

**-TheFrozenSnowflake!xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi all! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I take absolutely no credit for the plot!**

**This was suggested by SnowPrincessofArendelle.**

**Thank you for your amazing suggestion!**

**Hope you all enjoy! Xx.**

* * *

Anna skipped alongside her sister, her red-blonde braids waving merrily. Her grin made her speckles of freckles wider. Anna's smile was not one of those fake smiles for portraits. Anna smiled with her whole face. Her cheeks wide and merry. Her mouth showed all of her pearls and gleamed with joy. But the most exciting part of Anna's smile was her eyes.

Her sea-green eyes lit up in little diamonds. They sparkled like the waves in the sea. The light that she produced bounced off her eyes and hit someone, making them smile with admiration and glee.

"Hey, what do you think is for dinner? I'm absolutely star-ving!" Anna said, still gleaming.

Elsa shrugged, "I've no idea! Possibly, maybe, roast chicken?"

Anna sighed. Elsa loved roast chicken. They've had ever since the thaw. She didn't think her lips had come in contact with a vegetable (excluding potatoes) in six months.

"Come on Elsa! We need something else to eat! I'm getting sick of roast chicken!" Anna complained, as she turned the corner into the white and red dinner hall.

The curtains were made of satin, and glowed an amazing scarlet. The table-cloth was as crimson as blood, with golden outlines of roses. The chairs were oak with Cornell red cushions, so comfortable, that you felt you were sitting on a dozen clouds.

"You know, all this red is giving me an eye ache!" Anna complained, to which Elsa just sighed.

"Shut up, Anna! It's beautiful!"

"Yeah, like someone was murdered, and we've just got all the evidence!" Anna said sardonically.

"Would you like some purple?"

"Yeah! Something to make it easier to look at."

Elsa just sighed, but she did get sore after seeing all the red. She often thought of giving it a purple tinge, or ocean blue. Elsa was deep in thought by the time her plate arrived in front of her black-and-emerald frock.

"Your Majesty! Your dinner is served!" Kai said, handing the napkins to each royal.

"Thank you Kai," Elsa said, placing the napkin on her lap, as Anna did the same.

Kai walked out of the room, leaving Elsa to stare at her dinner in horror.

"Elsa? What's wrong?" Anna asked, clicking her fingers in her sister's face.

Elsa didn't stir. She was too busy looking at the orange and green plate. She had her beloved roast chicken and potatoes. But she glared at the orange sticks, the green balls, and the deep green twigs in front of her.

"Elsa?" Anna said again, her voice louder.

Elsa snapped out of her daze, her face beetroot. It would be too silly for Elsa to admit what had come over her. She was the mature, level-headed queen! Of Arendelle too!

"Come on! The gravy is nice! And I love carrots. I'm so happy to have them!" Anna urged Elsa to lift up her fork.

Elsa sighed, and before she could stop herself, it all popped out, "I hate vegetables!"

Anna shook her head and laughed, "You like potatoes! It's a vegetable!"

"I know! I only ate it because Mama and Papa forced me! But I hate all the others! They are so bland!" Elsa scornfully said, wishing vengeance on the lifeless plants.

"Come on, Elsa! They are nice. I swear! I've had them for the thirteen years. Didn't you?"

"No. I wouldn't eat them the whole isolation thing. Mama and Papa just sighed, and only gave me potatoes and roast chicken, which I loved on. I love fruit, but vegetables make me hurl!" Elsa said, cutting her chicken.

"They are good. They give you good eyesight apparently, and do a lot of other medical stuff!"

"I've heard it all before, thank you Anna," Elsa coolly replied.

Anna sighed. It was almost impossible for Elsa not to like vegetables. She was the Queen of Arendelle! Surely she would love vegetables, she just needed to try them.

"Try one! Please?"

Elsa's mischievous mind came up with a cunning plan, "Oh, okay!" She took a bite of her carrot, which tasted like dirty, river water to her. She nodded to Anna and mumbled, "Good!"

Anna smiled, she had got Elsa to eat a vegetable. Now she could enjoy her own meal.

"I say, Anna! Look! There is Kristoff! And why is Olaf eating a muffin the size of Galdhøpiggen?" Elsa asked, looking so shocked, her face pinched back.

"What? Where on earth did he get one?" Anna spun around, looking out the window. She walked over to it, looking all around the massive back garden of green, and coatings on white.

Elsa wasted no time. She dumped her plate of vegetables on to Anna's spreading them out, so they looked a little less of a mountain than they did. She was wise enough to leave a few vegetables on her own plate.

"No there's not! Elsa! Why did you tell me?" Anna asked, demanding an answer.

"Oh, my mind plays tricks on me sometimes! I can't help it," Elsa shrugged, eating the few vegetables she left on her own plate.

Anna grinned at the few carrots on Elsa's plate. She must like vegetables now!

"Elsa?"

"Yes Anna?"

"My vegetables! There are about one hundred more!" Anna shrieked when she saw the vegetables covering practically her whole plate.

"Well, you do like them!"

"You did this?" Anna asked, her sea-green eyes going wide.

"No! What? Of course I didn't!" Elsa retorted, flouncing out of her chair in a black and green swirl.

_She's good! But you know what they say? Fight fire with fire, or in this case; ice with ice!_ Anna thought, as a lot of cunning ideas whirled in her red-blonde head. Elsa had no idea what she got herself into!

* * *

**The Next Morning...**

"Good morning, Elsa!" Anna said astutely, her face plastered with a fake smile.

"Hello Anna!" Elsa greeted, getting up of her bed.

There was a problem. As she tried to wriggle out of the white satin sheets, with icy-blue rose designs on the centre; she couldn't! She was firmly attached to the bed.

She looked down, and to her horror she was tied to her bed. The rough ropes were draped around the sheets and tied under the bed. She could still breathe, and move, but she couldn't get out of bed.

"Anna! What is the meaning of this?"

"Shush!" Anna hushed, as she took a bag of broccoli and carrots. She delicately speared a miniature Dartmouth Green tree out of the bag, and tried to cram it into Elsa's mouth, which was forcefully shut.

"Elsa! Open up, or I'll get the plyers!" Anna warned sternly, reaching into her satchel.

"No! I will never eat- oof!" Elsa suddenly was pounded by a forkful of little trees and tiny fiery sticks.

"Elsa. You are programming your mind not to like them! If you just taste them, without your mind objecting, you'll like them! I swear!" Anna looked soulfully into Elsa's crystal eyes.

Elsa relaxed, not thinking of anything- for once. She started to taste the juiciness of the carrots, squelching in her mouth. The tiny broccoli seeds started to dance on her taste buds, creating flavour!

"Anna! Your right! These are delicious!" Elsa said wholeheartedly.

Anna smiled, untying Elsa at the bottom of her bed.

* * *

**At Lunch...**

"I wonder what's for lunch! I'm absolutely starving!" Anna announced, licking her pink lips.

Elsa grinned, Anna was never unenthusiastic.

Two plates arrived by Gerda, who smiled at the siblings. She offered a portion of grapes, yogurt and some ham sandwiches.

"Yum! My favourite lunch!" Elsa said, eagerly tucking in.

Anna looked deathly pale at the carefully organised plate that lay before her.

"What's wrong?"

"Well, you see…" Anna began, and stopped abruptly as Elsa grinned mischievously.

"Say no more! I'll get the plyers!"

* * *

**Again, a huge thanks to SnowPrincessofArendelle!**

**I hope you all enjoyed!**

**Love**

**TheFrozenSnowflake!xx**


End file.
